Diaries of a Werewolf 1 by Remus John Lupin
by Peggie Black
Summary: These are a load of diary entries by Lupin - was originally called 'Worries of a Watchful Werewolf' but I decided to change it.
1. Entry 1 1st September

Entry 1

Well, the first day of the rest of my life is going _great. _No honestly, if this is anything to judge on, then I am getting out of here. I am sitting here on my own, staring out of the window of this infernal train – not that I can see much, the weather seems to have caught on to my mood. I know there's no point in me being here, if it wasn't for the trouble the Headmaster's been to for me...I know I should be _so _grateful, but I can't manage it at the moment. I'm thoroughly annoyed about everything. And my parents! I heard them last night, talking about me. They're _happy_ that I'm going. So that they don't have to look after me anymore. Like they ever do anything for me anyway. Even when I got bitten as a small child, the only reason that they dragged me off to see God knows how many different Healers was that they couldn't be bothered with me and my 'disability'. As if. I'm not disabled – most of the time. They don't have to treat me like a freak though – I get that enough of that from the rest of the world without being seen as a weirdo by my own _parents_ for howling out loud. See? I'm more than just a part human, I actually have a sense of humour! Oh God. I can hear footsteps. I

_This is the end of entry 1_


	2. Entry 2 1st September

Entry 2

I feel like a beer barrel. Really. I ate so much at that feast... I couldn't help it. My parents never exactly starved me, but still... They used to tell me they'd chuck me out if I carried on eating like a wolf. No doubt they thought they were highly amusing – I didn't.

I'm writing my diary by the window of our dormitory. The moonlight is giving me all the light I need to see by, but thank the Lord it's not a full moon. That's not for another three weeks. Maybe I can get myself out of here before then. The only thing worth staying for is the food – the people are just as I knew they would be, they just ignore me. All except for one boy – he says he's called Peter Pettigrew. I wish he'd just leave me alone though, its OK when people ignore me, it means I can avoid awkward questions about myself.

There are six of us in this dormitory, Peter, two boys I don't really know, and two incredibly irritating boys called Sirius Black and James Potter.

They were the reason I had to stop mid-sentence on the train, they barged into my compartment and sat there talking to each other for the rest of the journey. I didn't even try to join in the conversation, I don't like them anyway. They were talking about all the tricks they were going to play on people – I hope they don't do anything to me.

Tomorrow is when lessons start. I can't say I'm looking forward to it much, but I'm glad that at least I'm in Gryffindor. My dad was in Slytherin – to me they look like an unpleasant lot, especially one of the boys in my own year, I think he's called Severus Snake or something – it suits him.

_This is the end of entry 2_


	3. Entry 3 2nd September

Entry 3

The end of my first day here. So much has happened today, I don't know where to begin... I'll start with breakfast. I got up very late; everyone else had gone down to breakfast already. It then took me twenty minutes to find my way down to the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. No one came and sat with me, except Peter, he seems like a bit of a loner. I know why – he's not exactly intelligent. He talks a lot though – enough so that I don't have to talk about myself. At breakfast I was given my timetable. My first lesson was double History of Magic.

Peter was chattering away as we walked toward the classroom on the fifth floor. He told me about his Squib brother, Ben, who is sixteen; about how his parents had been afraid that he was going to be a Squib too. I wasn't really listening. I was so surprised that someone was actually _choosing_ to talk to me. I knew it was just because there wasn't anyone else for him to hang around, but it was still a comforting thought. I have a _friend_. Ha!

Peter and I got to History of Magic just in time. We took the only two seats left – the two right at the front. We sat there in silence – and then I saw something strange. There was a person coming out of the blackboard. I blinked, rubbed my eyes... It was a ghost.

'I am professor Binns', said the ghost. 'I am your teacher. Please take notes'.

I took out my quill and a new roll of parchment and started to write notes about what Binns was saying about famous medieval witches and wizards. I managed to keep writing notes for about five minutes – then I felt my attention wandering.

I turned around to look out of the window, but something else caught my attention. I saw Sirius Black take a frog out of his pocket and put it on the head of the girl in front of him. The frog sat there in between her dark curls, croaking very softly. The girl was staring out of the window. She absent-mindedly put a hand up to push her hair behind her ear, felt the frog sitting there and screamed loudly.

Everyone turned round. Professor Binns, however, was oblivious to all this and carried on solidly with his notes, now droning on about Ambler Gerstein. Meanwhile, the frog jumped off the girl's head and onto the desk with a deafening croak. The girl screamed again and a few people laughed. Sirius stood up and scooped the croaking frog off the desk. The rest of that double lesson was as boring as the first five minutes of it.

The rest of the morning was just as uneventful.

Peter and I spent lunch break in the library, I was hoping for some peace and quiet, and I knew that he would follow me wherever I went. The books are all fascinating! I wrote a few inches more than professor Binns asked for, but I don't want to give anyone an excuse to chuck me out now. Even after a day, Hogwarts is more like home than anything I have ever known.

This afternoon we had our first flying lesson. I was actually very nervous, because usually I like to keep both feet firmly on the ground, but I acted normal. The flying teacher is called Madam Hooch. She's a young witch with short hair, and she's also the Quidditch referee. I heard James telling Sirius about how he'd love to be in the house team. I don't think _I_ could cope with the pressure. But anyway, we were having our flying lessons with the Slytherins, and that was another reason why I wasn't looking forward to it.

We were all told to go and stand next to a broomstick and say 'up'. My broom didn't seem to want to – it just rolled around on the grass. Next to me, Peter wasn't having any better luck. Finally, we were all standing there with our brooms hovering at a height to be able to mount them, Peter with a bloody nose because his broom had hit him. 'Right, when I blow my whistle, kick of lightly and then lean forwards and touch back down', said madam Hooch. But before she had blown her whistle, Peter started going up... 'Lean forwards, you stupid boy!' shouted madam Hooch. But he went higher and higher – and fell with a sickening crunch on the grass. Madam Hooch rushed over 'ok, hospital wing, come on'. Then she turned to the rest of us, who were all standing in a shocked silence. 'If anyone dares to take their feet off the ground they will be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch'.' She shuffled off, Peter leaning on her. His leg looked broken.

One of the Slytherins picked something up off the ground. It was the book Peter had taken out of the library. I stepped forwards. 'Give that to me', I said.

'No, I don't think I will', said the girl.

Sirius and James stepped forwards too.

'Give it here', said Sirius quietly, with a hint of a threat in his voice.

'And what are you going to do, _cousin_, if I don't?' she sneered at him. He was her _cousin..._

Sirius gave a bark like laugh. 'Bella', he said, 'I don't give a damn about _if. _Accio book!'

The book slid out of her hand and neatly in to Sirius's. I was very impressed. Summoning charms is fourth year stuff. 'Thanks', I said to Sirius.

'Forget it', he said, and smiled.

At dinner, I sat with Sirius and James. Peter still wasn't back from the hospital wing

Now I am sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, writing this. Sirius and James are sitting around a table, writing something. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life...

_This is the end of entry 3_


End file.
